Will You Leave Again?
by ouiri-chan
Summary: When Alfred remembers what he did to Arthur back then, it's his choice to repeat the same thing or not. Semi-Angst; nothing explicit here, just friendly shounen-ai. One-shot


Had fun while writing, I swear. XD

----

"Man, what a day." Alfred sighed as he collapsed on his bed. The meeting was pretty hectic as usual, and once again, his ideas were rejected by Arthur. He rolled to his side. "Why can't he ever agree?" He said gloomily. He checked his cell phone; half-hoping someone messaged him. Sadly, none did. He closed his eyes and dozed off.

…

"What?!" Arthur yelled. The rain pounded hard as Alfred faced him with a determined expression. They stood face to face. "Are you bloody serious?!"

"Yeah!" Alfred shouted back. He held his rifle tightly with his hands. "You heard me, I want to become independent!" He tensed for any response he might give. The rain was as hard as ever. Arthur yelled and charged at him.

"Fire!" one of Alfred's soldiers shouted. They raised their guns but didn't shoot. Alfred, out of panic, blocked Arthur with his rifle. It flew out of his hand, and landed more than seven feet away. Panting, Arthur pointed his gun at Alfred's chest. Even though he was faced with a gun, Alfred faced him with a resolute face. For a long time, Arthur just stood there, pointing his gun at his chest. But slowly, he lowered his gun. They stood face to face once again. Alfred's heart pounded fiercely as he watched Arthur pant.

"Idiot," Arthur muttered through gritted teeth. His voice was harsh, but shook. He dropped his gun, and fell to his knees. Even though it rained, he sobbed hard. "There's no way I could shoot…You're such an idiot…" He continued to mumble softly. He raised his head and yelled "You're such an idiot! So you're leaving me now, huh?! I didn't raise you to be like this…" and he faltered and moan freely.

Alfred merely looked at him with a pained face. He bowed his head slightly. "You used to be so big," He said in a broken voice. He might've cried, but the rain carried his tears away before it could start falling down his cheek. "I'm sorry…"

…

Alfred suddenly woke up with a jolt. Tears blurred his vision as he stared at the ceiling. He wiped them away hastily, and smiled sadly.

"Heroes don't cry," he mumbled to himself. He shook his head and got up. "I'll pay a visit to Arthur's place and see how he's doing." He was halfway across the globe, but Alfred knew he had nothing to do.

As usual, he didn't knock when he came over. "Arthur!" He called out. No response. 'Weird,' he thought. He checked all the rooms and he wasn't in any of them. 'Maybe he's out?' he wondered. Just as he thought this, he heard a cough. Curious, he crept towards Arthur's bedroom. He could clearly hear someone on the other side. Tentatively, Alfred opened the door.

"Arthu—"

Arthur was sprawled on the floor; his face sweaty and red. He wheezed and coughed. Alfred quickly sped to his side.

"A-Alfred…" Arthur moaned. He coughed again, his breathing was irregular.

"What the hell happened?!" Alfred shouted in panic. Arthur only shook his head and glanced towards a small bottle which was clearly a medicine. Alfred froze. His heart beat sped faster and faster.

"W-why…" He could only say. His vision blurred as tears came. He shook Arthur by the shoulder. "Why'd you do that?" He yelled. Arthur coughed in reply.

"I-I was supposed to take something to sleep," he said, in between breaths. His chest fell and rose rapidly. "But then I probably didn't read the label right." He coughed again. Alfred wiped away his tears angrily.

"Stay with me!" He said firmly as he heaved Arthur onto his shoulders. He limped out his house and heaved him to his car.

"What are you—"Arthur mumbled weakly.

"Just rest while I take you to a doctor," Alfred said in reply. Arthur's face turned redder.

"You twat, I doubt you'll make it!" He spat, and then coughed. Pinpricks of tears welled up in his eyes as the pain spiked in his chest.

"Do you want to die, just like that?!" Alfred retorted. He swerved and tried to go to the nearest hospital. "I won't leave you like last time!" Arthur's eyes widened with shock. He bowed his head, and smiled a bit.

"I'm glad…" he murmured. "I'm glad that you won't, actually." Alfred's face turned red. He arrived at a local clinic and carried Arthur out. He rushed inside and quickly explained what happened to the receptionist. She nodded and called for a doctor.

"Don't worry," Alfred huffed. "You'll be okay…"

"I'd usually disagree but," Arthur coughed weakly. His energy seemed to fade away. "But…I'll try my best…" Then he fainted. As the doctors carried him out, Alfred landed on the clinic bench. He buried his face in his hands.

"Yes," He smiled. "I'll try my best too."


End file.
